happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Melon
Melon is a HTFF character created by La Coco. Description Melon is a turtle who is known as the wandering boy from the Japanese neighborhood with an unusual "shell". He is a kid who arrived to the town when he infiltrated, in an attempt to find a spot to sleep, a cargo boat for melons. He received severe damage throughout many nights until his final destination to Happy Tree Town, where he was left a lonely orphan. He refused to give up as he tried to make a living on his own, but, during that arduous trip, he lost his coat along with the most important protection of a turtle: his shell. Vulnerable, cold and without his shield, he eventually made his way to the local bakery to ask for help; the baker took pity on him and lend him a makeshift "shell" made out of a meronpan / melon big bread and a sweet layer for the abdomen. Ever since, he wears this shell everywhere he wanders for support and clothing. Now with some aid on his back, he settled in the Japanese neighborhood of the town where he lives in "The fountain of wishes" (or just the fountain) next to the lotus pond. He always wanders around, looking for friends to play and entertain himself with; he is recognized as a bum given that he lacks money to buy better clothes; in fact, he only uses old rags that he mends or makes, rarely accompanied by second hand clothes he finds during his wandering. Given that his shell does not offer too much protection, he's no stranger to defending himself through attitude and his fists if anyone dares mess with him. He's notorious for liking melons, hence his name and similar appearance to them; in addition to having on his head (Unknown to other Tree Friends) half of a Japanese melon. Most people often wonder why he has that on his head, but Melon defensively protects it from being taken from him or for it to fall off...since it is mended and acts as support for his skull and brain. He is currently looking for minor jobs in the neighborhood to be able to earn some money for himself; he can be seen working almost anywhere as an apprentice, but most of the time, the job ends up in disaster as he's trying to help which only contributes to the bad luck of others stuck in the job. When it comes to jobs, he favors being an assistant at the bakery or a seller of big fruits, his powerful strength coming in handy for the latter. He also attends the local school, but he has a harder time since he lacks the currency for the books, thus halting his learning process significantly. Due to his melon skull, he usually plays simulations of wars with other children, since it resembles a giant, living grenade; although cute at first, the issue is that this becomes a problem when Flippy is close and notices it, getting everybody close to him in danger... Personality Despite his conditions, he remains positive most of the time and keeps his spirits up when he plays with others; he is sociable and loves sports, where he relies on his physical strength to win in these. In addition, he is not usually cocky since he realizes that he is not in a superior state to others, thus forming him into a humble person, albeit a little critical with himself. But in spite of this, he still has his childhood innocence in place, since he can't understand several concepts beyond his reach and pays attention to those that he can. He shows to not be very smart as he always gets the lowest notes on school and he struggles with other activities that require intelligence, so it's safe to assume that he's lead by his strength. He is also zero-percent romantic, given how naïve and unexperienced he is; he finds disgust in "ugly" girls or friends, but given that he's a mere kid, what would you expect? He also demonstrates to have some kindness by trying to help others when he has the opportunity; whether they want his help or not, his confidence and stubborn attitude act on his favor. As to be expected, his help often ends up in tragedy for him. Appereance His skin is colored almost white, with a green spot where his nose would be, alongside yellow freckles that look like melon seeds in the middle of his eyes. He has an apple-green, "coconut" styled hair with yellow highlights, adorned by the half of a yubari king cantaloupe, which he wears like a hat, on his head. His lack of a proper shell is noticeable, since it was replaced with a sweetened crust of bread in the abdomen. He always carries a "backpack" of jumbo-sized meronpan, its color being warm beige. Normal outfit His clothing includes a light yellow shirt with green and white stripes with a print in the middle of it saying "melon". He wears brown, patched fabric shorts, using a rope as a belt and beige suspenders with a wood texture effect. He wears black sandals with an ornament similar to a mini meronpan on the tip. Relations Pastel: Melon considers her as a rare friend; he always offers to play with her, but due to Pastel's hatred of green color, she always walks away from him in disgust. So far, it seems that Melon has yet to realize her distaste of the color green. Mochi: They met each other at Mochi's Japanese treats stand when she was working; their friendship is almost like that of sibling, being that she tries to help him anytime he gets in trouble. She also helps him whenever the soft dough from his shell begins to decay. Meringue: She's like an adoptive nanny to him, since she was the one who offered him his makeshift shell. He usually goes through the bakery where she works for Meringue to lend him a new backpack (Given that bread doesn't quite resist the water of the fountain he lives in). Lillypad: They are frenemies, given that they play like friends and they even make pranks and jokes as a duo, yet at the same time, they may get into fights over anything and they sometimes even lay a beatdown on each other. They are an iconic duo. Deaths His deaths are usually related to the melon that can be detached from his skull due to brutal accidents, spilling his brains like a starry egg. They also tend to relate to his unprotected skin from his back or his lack of a proper shell to defend himself with, a cruel joke and insult to injury. His kills normally relate to the instances where he overextends on his brutal strength which normally ends up with tragedy. They can also indirectly relate to his appearance of a giant grenade whenever he's near a certain character with problems. His survival ratio is 32%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia * During his boat trip, he suffered a skull fracture that ended up opening, but as a quick solution, he mended his brain and skull to half a melon; ever since, he carries it on his head, "fused" to his head. There are moments, however, when it gets loose from his head. * His voice and personality are based in El Chavo del 8; his design is based around the turtles with shells made out of meronpans, normally seen in artistic work or as squishy toys. * He represents La Coco in certain jobs. * A running gag around him is that he wishes to become a "ninja turtle". * A bit of an odd fact, he can store objects in his backpack made out of melon bread; he usually carries a slingshot in there along with other trinkets and baubles. * The "wooden sticks" in his outfit is a reference to Melona's frozen sticks. * Originally he was going to have a tail, but when Coco made his final design, she forgot it. �� Gallery Melon boceto.png|Conceptual art Melon px.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Reptiles Category:Turtles Category:Green Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with clothes Category:La-cocotua characters